Bloom/Gallery/Comics
Covers Winx Club |-|Season 1= TheCastle.png|Issue 1: The Castle Tumblr inline orxd35QOxW1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 1: The Castle (Alt. Italian) The secret of alfea.png|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea Tumblr inline orxd32e06O1qbnh4c 500 (1).jpg|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea (Alt. Italian) The Boys from Red Fountain.png|Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain I Ragazzi di Fonterossa.jpg|Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain (Alt. Italian) A friend for Bloom cover page.png|Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom Tumblr inline orxd38Kqrm1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom (Alt. Italian) Prisoner of the Dark.png|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark Prigioniera del Buio.jpg|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark (Alt. Italian) The swamp monster.png|Issue 6: The Swamp Monster Il Mostro della Palude.jpg|Issue 6: The Swamp Monster (Alt. Italian) The school for witches.png|Issue 7: The School for Witches WCM7.png|Issue 7: The School for Witches (Magazine) La_Scuola_delle_Streghe.jpg|Issue 7: The School for Witches (Alt. Italian) Heart of a Fairy.png|Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy Cuore di Fata.jpg|Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy (Alt. Italian) JobBloom.jpg|Issue 9: A Job for Bloom Un Lavoro per Bloom.jpg|Issue 9: A Job for Bloom (Alt. Italian) 1.png|Issue 10: The Revelation WCM10.png|Issue 10: The Revelation (Magazine) 2.png|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame WCM11.jpg|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame (Magazine) Magicbattle.png|Issue 12: Magic Battle Tumblr inline orxd5fuby31qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 12: Magic Battle (Alt. Italian) Tumblr nbuqonwSVo1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 13: Moonlight Tumblr inline orxd5lQ5bT1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 13: Moonlight (French) Tumblr nbuqpxwXww1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody Tumblr inline orxd5o9vYt1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody (French) La Terra dei Draghi.jpg|Issue 15: Dragon's Land (Alt. Italian) WCM16.jpg|Issue 16: King Nobody (Alt. Italian) |-|Season 2= The Ghost of Balmoral.png|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral Le Spectre de Balmoral.jpg|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral (Spanish) The Guardian of Dreams.png|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams Le Gardien de Rêves.jpg|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams (French) Monsters on the Loose.png|Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose WCMI19.jpg|Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose (Magazine) An Evil Wind.png|Issue 20: An Evil Wind WCMI20.jpg|Issue 20: An Evil Wind (Magazine) The Shaab Stone.png|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone WCMI21.jpg|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone (Magazine) WCMI22.jpg|Issue 22: Treason (Magazine) Return of the Trix Girls.png|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls WCM23.jpg|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls (Magazine) WCMI24.jpg|Issue 24: Love Potion (Magazine) WCMI25.jpg|Issue 25: Logic and Love (Magazine) WCM!26.jpg|Issue 26: The Seed of Disagreement (Magazine) Issue 27 - Darko The Black.png|Issue 27: Darko the Black WCMI27.jpg|Issue 27: Darko the Black (Magazine) Witch Love.png|Issue 28: Witch Love WCMI28.jpg|Issue 28: Witch Love (Magazine) 1 (1).png|Issue 29: Magic Tournament WCMI29.jpg|Issue 29: Magic Tournament (Magazine) WCMI30.jpg|Issue 30: Love for Layla (Magazine) The Return of Princess Diaspro.png|Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro WCMI31.jpg|Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro (Magazine) My Friend is a Dragon.png|Issue 32: My Friend is a Dragon |-|Season 3= Ghosts.png|Issue 33: Ghosts WCM33.jpg|Issue 33: Ghosts (Alt. Italian) A Story of Knights and Ladies.png|Issue 34: A Story of Knights and Ladies WCM34.jpg|Issue 34: A Story of Knights and Ladies (Alt. Italian) WCM35.jpg|Issue 35: The Trial (Alt. Italian) WCM36.jpg|Issue 36: New Challenges (Alt. Italian) Together Again.png|Issue 37: Together Again WCM37.jpg|Issue 37: Together Again (Alt. Italian) WCM38.jpg|Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise (Alt. Italian) The King Of Rock.png|Issue 39: The King of Rock WCM39.jpg|Issue 39: The King of Rock (Alt. Italian) The Kingdom of Darkness.png|Issue 40: The Kingdom of Darkness WCM41.jpg|Issue 41: Love Beach (Alt. Italian) Milly's Secret.png|Issue 42: Milly's Secret WCM42.jpg|Issue 42: Milly's Secret (Alt. Italian) WCM43.jpg|Issue 43: Lost Words (Alt. Italian) The Loyalty Game.png|Issue 44: The Loyalty Game WCM44.jpg|Issue 44: The Loyalty Game (Magazine) Suspicion and Deceit.png|Issue 45: Suspicion and Deceit WCM45.jpg|Issue 45: Suspicion and Deceit (Magazine) WCM46.jpg|Issue 46: Mission to Andros (Magazine) Pirate Island (Comic).png|Issue 47: Pirate Island The Knights of the Star.png|Issue 48: The Knights of the Star WCM48.jpg|Issue 48: The Knights of the Star (Magazine) COVER PAGE.png|Issue 49: Love Betrayed WCM49.jpg|Issue 49: Love Betrayed (Magazine) Rebellious Genie.png|Issue 50: Rebellious Genie WCMI50.jpg|Issue 50: Rebellious Genie (Magazine) The Island of Time.png|Issue 51: The Island of Time WCM51.jpg|Issue 51: The Island of Time (Magazine) Internal Concoction (Comic).png|Issue 52: Infernal Concoction WCM52.jpg|Issue 52: Infernal Concoction (Magazine)* The Black Comet.png|Issue 53: The Black Comet WCM53.jpg|Issue 53: The Black Comet (Magazine) Pandora's Box.png|Issue 54: Pandora's Box WCM54.jpg|Issue 54: Pandora's Box (Magazine) WCMI58.jpg|Issue 58: The Magic Child (Magazine) Tumblr ndeoj5nLDF1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 59: Winx Band WCM59.jpg|Issue 59: Winx Band (Magazine) |-|Season 4= WCM55.jpg|Issue 55: Temptations (Magazine) Magix On Ice (Comic).jpg|Issue 56: Magix on Ice WCMI56.jpg|Issue 56: Magix on Ice (Magazine) Red Devils.png|Issue 57: Red Devils WCMI57.jpg|Issue 57: Red Devils (Magazine) Future Adventures.png|Issue 60: Future Adventures WCMI60.jpg|Issue 60: Future Adventures (Magazine) The Rebellion.png|Issue 61: The Rebellion WCMI61.jpg|Issue 61: The Rebellion (Magazine) Stormy Skies.png|Issue 62: Stormy Skies WCMI62.jpg|Issue 62: Stormy Skies (Magazine) Poison.png|Issue 63: Poison WCMI63.jpg|Issue 63: Poison (Magazine) Magic Holiday.png|Issue 64: Magic Holiday WCMI64.jpg|Issue 64: Magic Holiday (Magazine) WCMI65.jpg|Issue 65: New Love (Magazine) The Dispute.png|Issue 66: The Dispute WCMI66.jpg|Issue 66: The Dispute (Magazine) Magix_Virus.png|Issue 67: Magix Virus Tumblr_ndeqwunzG71s4zhiio1_500.png|Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy WCMI68.jpg|Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy (Magazine) The Cursed Jewel.png|Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel WCMI69.jpg|Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel (Magazine) Ski Break.png|Issue 70: Ski Break WCMI70.jpg|Issue 70: Ski Break (Magazine) Layla's Courage.png|Issue 71: Layla's Courage WCMI71.jpg|Issue 71: Layla's Courage (Magazine) High Tide.png|Issue 72: High Tide WCMI72.jpg|Issue 72: High Tide (Magazine) Perfume and Magic.png|Issue 73: Perfume and Magic WCMI73.jpg|Issue 73: Perfume and Magic (Magazine) Love and Duty.png|Issue 74: Love and Duty WCMI74.jpg|Issue 74: Love and Duty (Magazine) Needless Courage.png|Issue 75: Needless Courage WCMI75.jpg|Issue 75: Needless Courage (Magazine) Revenge of the Sea.png|Issue 76: Revenge of the Sea WCMI76.jpg|Issue 76: Revenge of the Sea (Magazine) WCMI77.jpg|Issue 77: Hopes and Disappointments (Magazine) The Wizard Kamud.png|Issue 78: The Wizard Kamud WCMI78.jpg|Issue 78: The Wizard Kamud (Magazine) Conflicts of the Heart.png|Issue 79: Conflicts of the Heart WCMI79.jpg|Issue 79: Conficts of the Heart (Magazine) Old Doors New Mysteries.png|Issue 80: Old Doors, New Mysteries (Russian) WMCI80.jpg|Issue 80: Old Doors, New Mysteries (Magazine) WCMI81.jpg|Issue 81: The Flower of Truth (Magazine) Forbidden Magic.png|Issue 82: Forbidden Magic WCMI82.jpg|Issue 82: Forbidden Magic (Magazine) Monsters of Stone.png|Issue 83: Monsters of Stone WCMI83.jpg|Issue 83: Monsters of Stone (Magazine) WCM84.jpg|Issue 84: Riddles and Jealousy WCM85.png|Issue 85: Bad Dreams Bad Dreams Russian Cover.png|Issue 85: Bad Dreams (Russian) WCM86.jpg|Issue 86: The Golden Reef El Arrecife de Oro.png|Issue 86: The Golden Reef (Spanish) Gregory's Fury.png|Issue 87: Gregory's Fury WCM87.jpg|Issue 87: Gregory's Fury (Magazine) The Test of Kyral.png|Issue 88: Kyral's Test (Russian) WCM88.jpg|Issue 88: Kyral's Test (Magazine) WCM89.jpg|Issue 89: Little Wishes Pequeños Deseos.png|Issue 89: Little Wishes (Spanish) WCM90.jpg|Issue 90: Adventure on Zenith Aventura en Zenith.png|Issue 90: Adventure on Zenith (Spanish) WCM91.jpg|Issue 91: Werewolves in Shady Hill WCM92.jpg|Issue 92: The Club of Vampires El Club de los Vampiros.png|Issue 92: The Club of Vampires (Spanish) WCM93.png|Issue 93: Revenge of the Mummy WCM94.jpg|Issue 94: The Fury of the Snow WCM95.jpg|Issue 95: The Source of Light WCM96.jpg|Issue 96: Fairy for a Day WCM98.jpg|Issue 98: Return to the Amazon WCM99.jpg|Issue 99: Star Shattered WCM100.jpg|Issue 100: The Stone of Memories WCM101.png|Issue 101: Winx Music Tour - Spirits of Nature WCM102.jpg|Issue 102: Winx Music Tour - An Enchanted Melody WCM103.png|Issue 103: Winx Music Tour - Magic of the East |-|Season 5= WCM104.png|Issue 104: The Mirror of the Sea WCM105.png|Issue 105: The Jaws of the Abyss WCM106.png|Issue 106: The Mysterious Island WCM107.png|Issue 107: The Dark Sirens WCM108.jpg|Issue 108: The Scream of the Banshee WCM109.jpg|Issue 109: The Threat of the Atlanteans WCM111.jpg|Issue 111: The Flower of Koralis WCM112.jpg|Issue 112: The Trix's Trap WCM113.jpg|Issue 113: Magical Costumes WCM114.jpg|Issue 114: Fairy Talent WCM115.jpg|Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros WCM116.jpg|Issue 116: The Flute of the Shaman WCM117.jpg|Issue 117: The Ice Princess WCM118.jpg|Issue 118: Mitzi's Challenge |-|Season 6= WCM120.jpg|Issue 120: The Enchanted Forest WCM121.jpg|Issue 121: The Lost Puppy WCM122.jpg|Issue 122: The Great Challenge WCM123.jpg|Issue 123: The Spell of Time WCM125.jpg|Issue 125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves WCM126.jpg|Issue 126: The Magic Exhibition WCM127.jpg|Issue 127: The Legend of the Lanturn WCM128.jpg|Issue 128: The Rainbow Mountain WCM129.jpg|Issue 129: The Queen of Hearts WCM130.jpg|Issue 130: An Unforgettable Party WCM131.jpg|Issue 131: Nex's Test WCM132.jpg|Issue 132: The Fire of the Phoenix WCM133.jpg|Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter WCM134.jpg|Issue 134: Kiko's Courage WCM135.jpg|Issue 135: The Magic of Food WCM136.jpg|Issue 136: The Age of Giants WCM137.jpg|Issue 137: The Flower Thief |-|Season 7= WCM138.jpg|Issue 138: The Stone Forest WCM139.jpg|Issue 139: Surprise Party! WCM140.jpg|Issue 140: The Mysteries of Alfea WCM140 Alt.jpg|Issue 140: A New Power for the Winx! (Prototype) WCM141.jpg|Issue 141: Animals Bewitched WCM142.jpg|Issue 142: The Pearl of the Seas WCM143.jpg|Issue 143: The Flame of the Dragon WCM144.jpg|Issue 144: The Enchanted Melody WCM145.jpg|Issue 145: Winx Fairy Blog WCM146.jpg|Issue 146: The Magix Jewels WCM147.jpg|Issue 147: The Sand MiniWorld WCM148.jpg|Issue 148: Winx Summer Camp WCM149.jpg|Issue 149: The Guardian Nymphs WCM150.jpg|Issue 150: Magical Sparkles WCM151.jpg|Issue 151: The Disappearance of Alfea WCM152.jpg|Issue 152: Friends Forever WCM153.jpg|Issue 153: Magic Travelix WCM154.jpg|Issue 154: The Red Princess WCM155.jpg|Issue 155: The Secret of Happiness WCM177.jpg|Issue 177: Return to Pixieville! WCM178.jpg|Issue 178: A Magical Invitation! WCM179.jpg|Issue 179: The Golden Moon Party! |-|Season 8= WCM180.jpg|Issue 180: A New Fairy WCM181.jpg|Issue 181: Magic Stars! WCM182.jpg|Issue 182: The King of the Pleiades WCM183.jpg|Issue 183: Dancing on the Water WCM184.jpg|Issue 184: Star Cats! WCM185.jpg|Issue 185: The Festival Of Kites WCM186.jpg|Issue 186: Stardust WCM187.jpg|Issue 187: The Fairy Night WCM188.png|Issue 188: Magic at High Altitude WCM189.png|Issue 189: The Dance Contest WCM190.jpg|Issue 190: Magic of Ice |-|Volumes= Vol.1 - Bloom's Discovery.jpg|Vol.1 - Bloom's Discovery Vol.2 - Secrets of Alfea.jpg|Vol.2 - Secrets of Alfea Vol.4 - Dragon's Flame.jpg|Vol.4 - Dragon's Flame Vol.6 - Time for Magic.jpg|Vol.6 - Time for Magic Vol.8 - Magic in the Air.jpg|Vol.8 - Magic in the Air Vol.9 - The Cursed Jewel.jpg|Vol.9 - The Cursed Jewel Winx Club - Magic Collection.jpg|Winx Club - Magic Collection Winx - The Secrets of Alfea.jpg|Winx - The Secrets of Alfea Winx - Friends Forever.jpg|Winx - Friends Forever World of Winx |-|Season 1= WCM156.jpg|Issue 156: The Talent Show WCM157.jpg|Issue 157: The Magic Storm WCM158.jpg|Issue 158: The Charity Race WCM159.jpg|Issue 159: Lily's Big Heart WCM160.jpg|Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea WCM161.jpg|Issue 161: Technomagic Competition WCM161 Alt.JPG|Issue 161: Technomagic Competition (Prototype) WCM162.jpg|Issue 162: Musa's Idol WCM163.jpg|Issue 163: Fairy Halloween WCM164.jpg|Issue 164: The Ice Land WCM165.jpg|Issue 165: A Special New Year WCM166.jpg|Issue 166: A Talent to Discover |-|Season 2= WCM167.jpg|Issue 167: Love Trap WCM168.jpg|Issue 168: The Music Festival WCM169.jpg|Issue 169: The Ladybug Prize WCM170.jpg|Issue 170: A Magical World WCM171.jpg|Issue 171: In the World of Dreams WCM172.jpg|Issue 172: The Painted Tree WCM173.jpg|Issue 173: The Surprises of Alfea WCM174.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales WCM174 Alt.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales (Prototype) WCM175.jpg|Issue 175: Fashion Lessons WCM176.jpg|Issue 176: It's Showtime! Issues Winx Club |-|Season 1= Stella Bloom's Alfea Beginnings (I1).png|Bloom being shown the protective barrier in The Castle. The Castle (1).jpg|Bloom entering the barrier around Alfea with Stella. Winx_Club_Comic_Chapter_1_page_18_-_Flora%27s_Talking_Plant_-1.png|Bloom accidentally stepping on a talking plant. Flora's_Introduction_(I1).png|Bloom apologizing to the plant for accidentally hurting it. Lunch In Magix (I1).png|Bloom having lunch with her new friends in the city. The Castle (3).jpg|Bloom transforming for the first time. The Castle (4).jpg|Bloom being allowed to stay. Lin Poo in Class (I2).png|Bloom unable to change her hair in Wizgiz's class exercise in The Secrets of Alfea. The Secrets of Alfea (1).jpg|Bloom having messed up her hair. IMG_4361.jpg|Bloom reading "The History of Alfea." IMG_4346.jpg|Bloom looking at Tecna. The Secrets of Alfea (2).jpg|Bloom and the magical dress. The Secrets of Alfea (3).jpg|Bloom coming across the Trix as they place a curse on the Specialists' gift. TSOF - Spell 3.png|The Winx executing their first counterspell. Screenshot 1569.png|Bloom and Brandon noticing each other from across the ballroom. The Secrets of Alfea (5).jpg|The blossoming relationship between Bloom and Brandon. Bloom & Sky's Initial Meeting.png|Bloom talking about how she met Brandon at the dance in The Boys from Red Fountain. The Boys of Red Fountain (4).jpg|Bloom writing the Winx logo in the dirt. I3 Winx Official.png|The Winx Club's establishment. Early Reunion.png|Bloom and Brandon meeting again. Furious Sky.png|Bloom noticing Brandon's fury at being left behind. Apology.png|"Brandon" apologizing for unintentionally offending Bloom. Screenshot 1959.png|Bloom rushing to aid Brandon after blasting away the Hunting Trolls. Mitzi's Taunting(I4).png|Mitzi taunting Bloom over her bike in A Friend for Bloom. Comic 4 (1).jpg|Bloom riding her bike. Comic 4 (2).jpg|Bloom's powers awakening as she tries to block the Ghouls. Comic 4 (3).jpg|Bloom helping Stella fight back Knut and his forces to protect her parents. Dangerous Mistake (I4).png|Bloom attacking Sky under the impression that he was a monster. Awkward Apology.png|Bloom apologizing for the attack. Comic 4 (4).jpg|Bloom's introduction to the Specialists. Comic 4 (5).jpg|Mike and Vanessa seeing Bloom off. Comic 4 (6).jpg|Bloom ending her story by telling the girls how much she loves it in Magix. Prisoner of the Dark (1).jpg|Bloom snapping at the Winx for teasing her in Prisoner of the Dark. Payback Darcy.png|Bloom having her body turned into smoke by Darcy. Prisoner of the Dark (2).jpg|Bloom being put into a tree. Prisoner of the Dark (4).jpg|She's free! Unfounded Jealousy.png|Bloom angry with Brandon's sudden snide remarks about her being a waitress in The Swamp Monster. The Swamp Monster (5).jpg|The Winx being attacked by the monster of the swamp! Putting Bloom First.png|Bloom being rescued by Brandon. Putting Bloom First (2).png|Bloom being given Brandon's cloak. The Swamp Monster (7).jpg|Bloom reconciling with Brandon. Rescued by Codatorta.png|The pair being picked up by Codatorta. The School for Witches (5).jpg|The vengeful spirit of the book has been unleashed in The School for Witches. HoaFp9.png|Bloom watching as Stella swoons over Mitril's offer in Heart of a Fairy. Bloom waitress uniform.jpg|Bloom still adjusting to her new job. Grand Entrance.png|Bloom catching Brandon's grand entrance. Lacking in Skill.png|Bloom taking notice of Brandon's terrible skill with a hammer. Asking for Bandaids.png|Being asked for bandaids. Bandaid!.png|Bloom tending to Brandon's splinter. Ffff.png|Bloom being told Greta's backstory by Mike. Frer.png|Bloom creating Willis' final letter to give Greta closure. JfBp1.png|Bloom receiving a gift from Stella in A Job for Bloom. Try Outs.jpg|Bloom's competition for the waitress position at the White Horse. Bloom Try Out.jpg|Bloom trying out. JfBp43.png|Surprise, Bloom! Revelationp1.png|Bloom crying in The Revelation. Bloom & Diaspro's Initial Meeting.png|Bloom accidentally bumping into Princess Diaspro. Bloom Attacks Diaspro.png|Bloom attacking Diaspro under the belief that she is another one of the Trix's traps. Revelationp6.png|Bloom's fight with Diaspro. Diaspro's Defeat.png|Bloom trying to get Brandon away from Diaspro. Devastation (I10).png|Devastated by the truth of Brandon's identity and engagement. Bloom Lashes Out.png|Bloom lashing out at Sky. Bloom's Disbelief.png|Bloom refusing to trust Sky again. Lingering Tension (Bloom Sky).png|Lingering tension between her and Sky. Revelationp40.png|The Winx attacking the strange monster. DFp11.png|Bloom having her powers stolen from her by the Trix in Dragon's Flame. Screenshot 1592.png|Bloom being assured by Sky that she is not at fault for the Trix's evil. Specialist Pitch-In.png|Bloom thanking Sky and Brandon for lending their assistance. MBp7.png|The group falling down a trash chute in Magic Battle. MBp14.png|Bloom finding the Dragon Flame! I12 Trix Ambush.png|Bloom being ambushed by the Trix! Screenshot 1642.png|Bloom caught off-guard by the approaching Army as Sky holds them off. Screenshot 1648.png|Bloom staying behind with Sky to fend off the Army as everyone else flees. Screenshot 1643.png|The pair speeding through the Army to make their escape. Screenshot 1644.png|Bloom recovering from the crash. Sisterly Telepathy.png|Bloom being telepathically contacted by Daphne. Screenshot 1645.png|Bloom splitting up from Sky to head for Lake Roccaluce. Lake Reunion (I12).png|Bloom finally meeting Daphne again in the lake and learning that she never lost her powers. MBp38.png|Bloom got her powers back! Moonlight2.png|Bloom and Sky's kiss at the end of the war in Moonlight. Moonlightp9.png|Bloom checking in on Stella, who still is not ready to leave. Screenshot 1656.png|Bloom cuddling with Sky by the fireplace to talk about their futures. Moonlightp34.png|The girls gathering pure moonlight. Seeing the Girls Off.png|Bloom and the girls being walked to their bus stop in Alone Against Everybody. AAEp32.png|The Winx discussing the situation with Mitril and the Specialists. ReflectedImagesSpell.png|The Winx using a spell to see what happened on the night the Specialists were attacked. Dragon's Land (3).jpg|Bloom catching Sky dancing with Diaspro in Dragon's Land. Skloom Dance.png|Bloom being greeted by Sky and accepting his offer to dance. Situational Proposal.png|Bloom being told of why Sky is allowed to dance with her with his parents present. Diaskloom.png|Diaspro trying to pull Sky away from Bloom, who is upset with Sky for believing that he can only be with her now that she is famous. I15 Sad Bloom.png|Bloom wiping her frustrated tears. Dragon's Land (5).jpg|Bloom reacting to Diaspro's retaliation. Taken Away.png|Bloom pursuing the dragon after it takes hold of Diaspro. Fleeing the Chamalions (I15).png|Bloom and Diaspro fleeing from the chamalions. Dragon's Land (6).jpg|Bloom hanging for dear life as Sky struggles to choose who to save. Saved by Everyone Else.png|Bloom and Diaspro being rescued while Sky was too caught up in his choice to act. Dragon's Land (7).jpg|Bloom and Diaspro still interacting as rivals. KNp12.png|The Winx sneaking into the Alfea Libraries in King Nobody. KNp22.png|The Winx being warped into King Nobody's prison dimension. I16 Spotting a River.png|The girls putting their plans to free King Nobody into action. Sky's Sudden Appearance.png|Bloom caught off-guard due to Sky's sudden appearance. True Feelings (Sky).png|Bloom accepting Sky's honest confession and hugging him until she is distracted by a noise. KNp37.png|Bloom realizing that the Sky before her was King Nobody. |-|Season 2= TGoBp3 clean.png|Bloom bringing the Winx to Earth to spend their Summer vacation in The Ghost of Balmoral. Screenshot 65.png|Bloom amazed by the results of Stella's room-expansion spell. TGoBp8.png|The Winx trying to pitch a tent. TGoBp14.png|Bloom mulling over her situation with Sky and Diaspro. Screenshot 67.png|Bloom watching as Stella activates a hidden door. Screenshot 66.png|Bloom trying to summon the Ghost of Balmoral. Guardian of Dreams p15.png|The Winx being called into the infirmary in The Guardian of Dreams. Guardian of Dreams p20.png|The Winx read Dr. Morpheus' magic note. Guardian of Dreams p35.png|The girls coming across the nightmarish castle plaguing Layla's dreams. Screenshot 1741.png|Bloom sharing a kiss with Sky in her dream. MotLp11.png|A drawing of the Winx and Aisha in Monsters on the Loose. Confrontation Drawing.png|A drawing of the Winx and Specialists being confronted by the Trix. MotLp23.png|The Winx paying the Pixies a visit. Screenshot 1742.png|Bloom watching Sky play the guitar in An Evil Wind. Evil Wind p30.png|Bloom telling the girls of her suspicions. Evil Wind p31.png|The Winx preparing to find the source of the memory-erasing wind. Evil Wind p44.png|Bloom being noticed by Icy. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Bloom